Colors
by jainajag00
Summary: Colors- Jaina/Jag or Mara/Luke wedding. viggies from that wedding. last post will tell who's wedding it is.
1. Colors Chapters 1 through 8

1-Jaina or Luke- jade  
  
2-Jacen or Luke- amber  
  
3-Jaina or Jacen- ruby  
  
4-Anakin- obsidian  
  
5-Leia- mahogany  
  
6-Han- sapphire  
  
7-R2-D2/R2-K4- rainbow  
  
8-Wedge- gold  
  
9-Mara or Jag- ?  
  
1- Jade  
  
The green orbs that look at me are sparkling with joy. They are moist with tears of joy because this is our wedding. For years I have wanted this day to come, and now it is finally here.  
  
"You may kiss the Bride," and it is done. My heart is fulfilled. It has been missing some pieces ripped away by the deaths of friends and family that never didn't deserve to die. This war has taken so much from my friends, my family and me. But now this horrific war is finally over, and we can rejoice. Our wedding is a symbol of out new found peace, a sign that the galaxy has begun to heal and the endless deaths of or friends and family will no longer haunt us.  
  
With this marriage former Imperial and Rebel Jedi, two people from different worlds, will join together proving that the two, melded as one, can stand stronger than the one alone. The Force has brought me here to marry the one that I love. I have trusted this Force for so long that I no longer even believe in chance or destiny anymore, it is all the will of the Force. It presides over everything, willing its work in this galaxy and in our lives.  
  
So this wedding, my wedding, is also another work in the will of the Force that I have come to trust with my whole heart.  
  
2- Amber  
  
As I look into the Amber eyes of my sister I see her sense of detachment, wonder and, amazement. Just looking in her eyes I see her wondering what will happen next in our lives and their lives. How they had managed and fought together but also that past hardships and doubts. They came from two different worlds. My sister and I are different. We have been in the light of the public for so long. Not only our family and friends attended this wedding but also holocams and reporters.  
  
My sister is amazed by what is happening up there. She still cannot believe it, and is looking up at the raised platform with eyes of youthfulness and vigor.  
  
They look so happy up there. The groom's eyes are sparkling as they look down at his bride, and my sister is somehow different. In a dress of white, she is so different from the lethal weapon she was bred to be. The groom seems so natural up there. But if we looked back even 5 years would we have thought that the two of them would be up there getting married? If someone had suggested it they would have been laughed at. No one would have believed it possible for such a strange match to find such amazing happiness.  
  
But now that the war is over, we can have peace in this galaxy, at least until we are faced with a new threat. This has been a long journey that is now ending while another begins with their marriage.  
  
3- Ruby  
  
As I look up at the couple getting married I see how joyous they look. I watch on in amazement at how all the troubles that we have been going through for so many years don't concern them anymore. But then I remember yesterday, and how we had been happy then, too. All of us were. The bride was even happy, and so was I. Even getting fitted for the clothes I would wear today were fun, for you could see how happy the bride and groom were. They could just relax.  
  
I still remember the game that they were playing. Why they were doing that I do not know, but the groom would fire a bolt at the bride, and she would deflect it. In her wedding dress. I watched on as she returned bolt after bolt harmlessly into the droid on the side. It was almost as if she was testing how well she could fight while in a dress, and to make sure that she had enough room to move even while getting married.  
  
And we were the onlookers to this game. As if we were gazing on them from another world. They were happy as two people about to be married should be. Completely in love with one another, and to play games and say things that others wouldn't understand. They would recite dialogues that the other would finish from missions or times where they were together. It was fantastic to watch, and now as I watch the wedding proceed I have no doubts that the bride and groom will be happy with each other forever.  
  
4- Obsidian  
  
As I look at this wedding I see the happiness in the room. I see how the bride and groom fit together like the Force and a Jedi. Even though I am young, I have seen a lot. The first thing I see when I walk into the room is the "obsidian" colored suit that the groom is wearing for his wedding. That is what they called it. The woman standing next to me, also looking on to this wedding, that is what she called it. He looks at peace and the hard lines that are usually present in his face with the hardships he has endured are gone, and soft lines of life have returned.  
  
5- Mahogany As I watch on to this joyous wedding ceremony I cannot help remembering the old rooms of Alderaan. The wood in this room is that mahogany color that I remember so vividly.. as if it was yesterday. We were happy then, and the destruction caused by the Empire had not yet taken a toll on us, or on Alderaan. This is another happy occasion, and now we can add one more member to our growing family.  
  
I can see that they will be happy forever, just from the looks on their faces. They are completely in love with one another, and are almost binded together in love. The joyous atmosphere in the room is a mirror for how the galaxy is as a whole for the war is finally over. The war which has lasted so long and taken so much is over. My friends, family and others that I do not have the pleasure of knowing have fought long and hard in this war, and this marriage is like a celebration for it all. That we can move on, and continue in a galaxy of peace. For someone that has fought all her adult life this is a comforting thought.  
  
They will be lucky, and as the other Jedi and I have seen, they will fight and love each other until the day that they die. They're love goes deeper than most, and will hold forever for their love was started, as was their friendship in a war. But the war in which their friendship started was a private war between them, but their love started in a war on galactic level. And this is how they're relationship shall be both private and public for both are public figures forever.  
  
6- Sapphire While the wedding is going on I cannot seem to draw my eyes from the blue of the sky. On this world, skies blue as sapphires are hard to come by. I love flying out there in that sky, and beyond, and I know he does two. Flying is in his blood, so even as a child he was expected by certain people to become a great pilot. His skills have saved the galaxy and members of our family more than once.  
  
The kid is getting married. Who'd of thought? We didn't even know until a couple weeks ago, and now they're standing at the alter. The way they look into each other's eyes reminds me of my own wedding years ago, and I hope that they will be as happy as we are. My wife told me they would be, and over time I have learned to trust her intuitions even if I don't understand them.  
  
7- R2-D2/ R2-K4- rainbow The light coming in the window is light of all colors of the spectrum. The people in the room are so happy, so I am too. I am only a droid, but they treat me like a friend. I have known them for so many years, and so now they look joyous.  
  
8- Gold I look up at the two people getting married, one whom I have known since childhood, the other only recently coming into my life. They are meant for each other, and the golden rings that they are giving each other symbolize the love that they have for one another. The two people about to get married are also not just lovers but friends too. I am confident that they will be together forever, and with the war ending their chances just got better. It is a war in which we have fought for so long, and our friends and family perished in it.  
  
The rings that they bought symbolize their similarities and differences as both are different but the same. The rings are both made of gold, but the bride's has a Chiss ship engraved on it, while the groom's has an x-wing on it. The bride's is thinner than the groom's but done in the same fashion. These rings, like the people who will wear them are made for each other. They are two of a kind, and can never be replicated just like the rings that they will wear.  
  
As the rings are given their faces seem to smile with their mouths. As the Mon Cal conducting the wedding says "you may kiss the bride," their friendship that became love becomes an eternal bonding. 


	2. Jag

9 - Jag- Peridot I look Jaina Solo, my wife as of now, and I see her face as I have never seen it before. This is the first time since I have known her that she looks completely happy. There is no trace of the war on her young face, and her brother Anakin's death doesn't haunt her eyes anymore. This war that took so much from us and our friends and family, some who's lives were taken before the end of the war, is finally over. The Peridot stone from Niraun that I gave her as the stone in her engagement ring is still as shiny as it was that day when I first gave it to her.  
  
The stone has a clawcraft engraved into the stone, as it is an old custom from Corellia for a man in the military to give his fiancé a stone with the engraving of the ship he flies. It is supposed to show her that when he flies now he will fly for her and her alone. I pledged this to her when I asked Jaina to marry me, and I will live by it until "death do us part." I love her with all my soul and being, and now as I am married to her I am fully happy just as she is.  
  
For once my siblings death does not impact my actions, rather it is what Jaina would think of them. Right now my action is to marry her, and I can see she does not object. 


End file.
